Hoshi Kawakiri
by Sonnet
Summary: 3x4, AU. A futuristic sci-fi adventure very loosely based on the anime series Outlaw Star.
1. Prologue

Disclosure: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Some of the terminology used in this story is borrowed from the anime series Outlaw Star. I don't own that either!  
  
Warnings: 3x4, AU, Angst, Adventure, Some Sap, Lime.  
  
Hoshi Kawakiri (Star Gambit)  
  
Prologue  
  
Kotei Raberba glared at the pale figure in front of him, the anger boiling within him threatened to erupt as he continued to listen to the golden haired youth's prediction.  
  
The young man hung limply from the chains of yogen, the platinum bindings biting deeply into otherwise flawless ivory skin. Sweat trickled from his forehead dripping down his neck to dampen the soft white silk that was wrapped around his body.  
  
His limbs shuddered and wide teal eyes were unfocused and unseeing as he continued to contended with the vision.  
  
'Who is this destroyer you speak of!?' Raberba demanded his hands clenched at his sides as he fought the urge to scream and hurl himself at the prophet. How dare the insolent child not tell him these things until they were already committed to their plans!  
  
The blonde was silent for a moment his breath coming in heaving gasps as the repercussions of an enforced vision began to wrack his body. The Kotei's rage kept him oblivious of his son's state as he continued to glare at the youth, his hands fixed on his hips as he waited for the blonde to resume.  
  
The young man's voice was distant as he continued:  
  
'Thy time draws near revered leader, when the moons of Hades align the time to strike will be nigh and thy forces will crush all those who dare appose you. Beware though the destroyer, for should he live to see the moons in their alignment, thou will perish and thy death will signify the downfall  
of your people and their inevitable demise.'  
  
Raberba's eyes narrowed dangerously and only the huge Magunac guard that stood in his way stopped him from unleashing his fury on the chained youth.  
  
'I will ask you again Quatre, who is this damned destroyer! Answer me!'  
  
A weak moan issued from the blonde but he straitened in his bonds his eyes becoming more focused as he turned his head towards the Kotei.  
  
'Watch carefully honored father, the image will not last for long.'  
  
Raising shackled arms above his head the youth's eyes slipped shut as he began to chant in an ancient language, lost to all except the chosen prophets.  
  
Raberba shifted his attention to the crystal clear pool, which lay alongside the yogen pedestal, a malevolent smile spreading across his features as he continued to watch the image in the pool clear and focus.  
  
The young man in the vision stood at the front of a great hall his face impassive as he spoke to those in front of him. Thick chestnut hair obscured part of his face from view, but it was such a feature that identified him almost immediately to the Kotei.  
  
'Enough Quatre! I have seen all I need!'  
  
The blonde nodded taking a relieved breath as he let the image fade and once again slumped against his restraints.  
  
Raberba made a curt gesture to the Magunac giant to free the blonde as he once again turned his attention on his son.  
  
'Quatre!'  
  
'Y-yes father?'  
  
'Do you recognise who that was you showed me in the vision?' The Kotei questioned his eyebrows raised as he waited for a response.  
  
The blonde nodded weakly, fighting the exhaustion that swept over him.  
  
'Prince Trowa, of the planet Sasuine.'  
  
'Indeed. Who would have supposed the prince of such a weak and pitiful planet could possibly ruin my plans! Well it is of no matter, I will take no chances. Quatre you are to find him and bring him to me, alive, do you understand.'  
  
Quatre inclined his head standing on shaking legs and irritably waving off the offered help from the Magunac as he descended the steps from the pedestal.  
  
'It will be as you command father' he said before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Raberba's eyes narrowed as he watched his son leave, the youth's guardians following close behind him. Quatre was beginning to become a liability, the blonde may have believed he hid his feelings towards his father well, but the Kotei saw straight through the placid façade; to the hatred that burned beneath it.  
  
He turned and caught the arm of the figure that stood silently behind him, intense pale blue eyes watched the proceedings with a detached look but missed nothing. Raberba raised his lips to the woman's ear and whispered his request; a malicious smirk spread across his face as the woman arched a forked eyebrow before nodding once and slipping silently from the room.  
  
Yes Quatre, he thought as he too turned and swept out of the chamber his robes swirling around him. You are fast outliving your usefulness to me, once I rule as supreme leader of the cosmos I will no longer need your predictions.  
  
'And then dear son, your time will come to die!' 


	2. Part One

Disclosure: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Some of the terminology used in this story is borrowed from the anime series Outlaw Star...I don't own that either!  
  
Warnings: 3x4, AU, Angst, Adventure, Some Sap, Lime.  
  
Hoshi Kawakiri (Star Gambit)  
  
Part One  
  
'Enemy vessel sighted on radar, quadrant L3-19.038334. It's a pirate ship captain!'  
  
Forces Marshal Noventa sighed, truly a remarkable figure, at 60 he still stood ramrod strait his bearing that of a man comfortable with authority. The supreme commander of Sasuine's Imperial Forces, years of experience in the harsh climate of space had taught him one thing of nothing else; if you come across a space pirate grappler-ship don't try to fight, just run and hope you can escape it.  
  
Unfortunately, this time running was not an option.  
  
'Ready the main guns, switch to combat mode!'  
  
The captain glanced to his left, why now?! He cursed desperately watching the young man that stood flush against the ship's view screen his attention riveted on the rapidly approaching vessel.  
  
Recently turned twenty and standing just over six foot the youth should have been an imposing presence in any room, somehow though the brunette managed to make his attendance go almost completely unnoticed, unless he decided he wanted someone's attention.  
  
Unruly brown hair fell across the Sasuine prince's face obscuring one of his intense emerald eyes from view. High cheek bones and chiseled features gave the beautiful man an almost wild look about him and the young prince often wore an expression that reminded Noventa of a caged lion.  
  
It had been the prince's idea that they investigate the supernova despite Noventa's warning that straying from the patrolled areas of space was highly dangerous and reckless in the extreme.  
  
However the deject look in the brunette's eyes as he gazed longingly at the navigation screen had torn at Noventa in such a way that against his better judgment he'd conceded and set a new course for the dying star.  
  
He now bitterly regretted the decision, the prince could have lived with the disappointment of yet another uneventful diplomatic mission and would have already returned safely to their home planet, but now his future was far more uncertain.  
  
'I'm bringing up the data on the enemy ship sir!' Davus, the ships tactical operator told the captain.  
  
Noventa nodded in ascent and continued to deliberate, his thoughts tearing through his mind at a near frantic rate as he assessed strategies, discarding each one almost as soon as it came to him.  
  
Irritated by the lack of tactical information on the pirate vessel he glanced across at Davus to see what was holding up the analysis on the enemy ship ready to delivery a stinging reprimand for the man's sluggishness. However any chastising comments froze on his lips as he saw the crewman's expression.  
  
The man had fallen silent his eyes riveted on the screen and his face pale. Callused hands gripped the side of the consol and his voice was a terrified whisper when he spoke,  
  
'I-it's the Sandrock!'  
  
Noventa sighed and his shoulders dropped, strategising was useless then.they would never survive the battle.  
  
'Radio the closest military outpost and inform them of our location and situation.then order all men to their stations, engage combat mode!'  
  
Noventa glanced at the prince, the young man still stood at the window his expression a combination of concern and resignation.  
  
'I guess this is it then, I'm sorry I insisted on us coming here, it's my fault.'  
  
The captain shook his head and walked over to lay a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder,  
  
'It wasn't you're fault Trowa. We're just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm just sorry you had to be here.'  
  
Noventa guessed that even living the sheltered life he had, Trowa had heard of the Sandrock.  
  
The lead ship of the space pirate's Central Galactic Fleet, the Sandrock's captain was as merciless as he was mysterious, rumors of him had spread from one side of the galaxy to the other, instilling terror by the mere mention of the ship's name.though rumors were all they were. No one had ever come into contact with the Sandrock and lived to tell about it's crew or it's captain.  
  
Turning away Noventa made his way back to his chair sinking into the soft leather and switching the lights in the bridge to dim allowing easier use of the radars and tracking equipment when engaged with an enemy vessel.  
  
'Sir! Incoming transmission from the enemy vessel!'  
  
Noventa raised an eyebrow and thought he heard Trowa hiss in surprise, what kind of tactic was this he wondered.  
  
'Patch it through.'  
  
A large light screen appeared at the front of the bridge displaying the interior of the Sandrock's own control room. The pirate ship also seemed to be in combat mode the dim lighting meaning nothing could be discerned of the ship's interior.  
  
Noventa could perceive four shadowy figures on the enemy ship's bridge, three sat at the edge of the room at various consoles while one, the captain he assumed, sat in the center of the room in what almost looked like a smaller version of a star-fighter's cockpit.  
  
Trowa walked over to stand next to the captain's chair his attention riveted on the screen in front of him. His heart was pounding so hard he wanted to place a hand against his chest to stop it bursting out of his body and landing in a sticky pile on the metallic floor of the ship.  
  
The three men started as the figure at the center of the Sandrock's bridge began to speak, and they stared insidiously at the com-screen trying to decide if it was all some kind of hoax.  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed, instead of the coarse and merciless tone he had been expecting to hear his ears were assaulted with a soft tenor, which vibrated through the air sending shivers running down his spine and causing goose bumps to rise on his skin.  
  
'This is the grappler-ship Sandrock. We have our weapons locked onto your position, try to escape and I'm afraid we will have to shoot you!'  
  
As if to reiterate the threat the ship in front of them fired; an intense blue laser shot ripped into the side of the imperial cruiser sending Trowa to his knees under the force of the impact.  
  
'A taste. I trust I have your full attention now gentlemen.'  
  
Noventa swore under his breath and stood up, 'we're listening.'  
  
The voice laughed brightly and the figure in front of them clapped his hands together in delight before gracefully vaulting out of the chair and moving to the back of the ship further concealing his features.  
  
'Splendid! You and I will get along famously my good captain, now then, I am led to believe you have a certain Sasuinian noble traveling with you, his Royal Highness Prince Trowa Barton?'  
  
Trowa stiffened as he heard his name and came to his feet, Noventa held up his hand to keep the young man silent before answering.  
  
'I have no idea what you're talking about, Prince Trowa is not on this ship!'  
  
Trowa heard a tutting sound from the voice link.  
  
'Really my dear captain, do you think I would come all the way out here if I wasn't sure of my information. I'm a busy man, I don't have time for games!'  
  
'But, if that's what you say, I suppose I have no other choice. I'll have to destroy you. That's really is a shame, I don't like doing it, but one must keep up appearances, I know you understand.'  
  
Trowa bit his bottom lip fighting an inner battle between obeying the captain's orders and letting innocent men get hurt because of him.  
  
Damn it! It wasn't really a hard decision at all, give himself up and he would most likely die. Don't give himself up, and he would still die, along with every other man on the ship!  
  
Stepping forward he ignored the violent signals Noventa was directing at him and took a deep breath, 'I am Trowa Barton' he said forcing his voice steady.  
  
'Ah! Wonderful, finally someone willing to talk some sense!' the voice fell silent for a moment and Trowa could hear one of the other men speak, 'got him, location verified, locked on and ready to transport.'  
  
'Well then prince, say goodbye to your friends!'  
  
Trowa opening his mouth to speak but did not get the chance, suddenly surrounded by a blinding bright light he closed his eyes and threw his right arm across his face.  
  
As the light dimmed around him he brought his arm down and tentatively cracked open one eye, he was no longer on the cruiser that much was for certain. The area was dim allowing him to see little, but from the position of the equipment he guessed he was on the enemy ship's command bridge.  
  
Trowa's eyes flew wide as he was grabbed roughly from behind, his arms pulled behind his back. 'Make one false move and I'll snap your neck.' a harsh voice whispered from behind him.  
  
'Now Heero please, that's really no way to treat a guest, especially one of such importance!' The voice sounded even more heavenly close up, verily pulsing through the room and once again sending an involuntary shudder through the brunette.  
  
Trowa raised his head to look at the owner of that luscious voice preparing to spit back a retort, what he saw though struck him dumb and caused the man in front of him to laugh softly.  
  
'Not quite what you expected I suppose, you wouldn't't believe how often I get that reaction.'  
  
Standing about a head shorter than Trowa the young man looked about the same age as the prince, he possessed soft almost girlish features encased in perfect ivory skin and crowned with hair so light it was almost white. Full pink lips and wide aquamarine eyes completed a vision so perfect it literally took Trowa's breath away.  
  
The illusion was broken as the blonde's eyes narrowed calculatingly and he turned away from Trowa to make his way back to the command station that sat in the middle of the ship's bridge.  
  
Leaping gracefully back into his station the man threw both legs causally over one of the metallic sides and once again focused his attention on the ship in front of him. A small and almost regretful smile crossed his features and for a moment Trowa imagined he perceived a terrible weariness and grief flash across the blonde's face.  
  
'Captain Noventa, I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but now I'm afraid we must leave. Don't worry yourself, we'll take good care of your prince, and if it's any consolation, I'm sorry.'  
  
The blonde made a curt gesture by his ear to indicate the transmission be cut, standing he heaved a sigh before walking back over to Trowa and placing his hand in a companionable fashion on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
'Heero, please take our guest to the quarters I had assigned to him, I'll be there shortly.'  
  
The man holding Trowa grunted and began to haul the prince in the direction of a small door leading from the bridge.  
  
'Wait!' Trowa demanded.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'What about the ship, what will you do with them?'  
  
The pirate sighed 'I had hoped to spare you that, but I suppose it can't be helped'  
  
Walking over to one of the men that sat at the edge of the room the blonde leant an arm over the man's shoulder wrapping the pirate's long braid around his wrist as if subconsciously seeking comfort from the act.  
  
'Quatre?' The braided youth asked his voice soothing.  
  
'Yes, I know.' The blonde answered softly.  
  
After one more moment of contemplation he turned back and smiled regretfully at Trowa before lifting his eyes to the view-screen.  
  
'Kill them' he ordered reluctantly before silently leaving the bridge.  
  
'NO!!!' Trowa cried out, straining against the man who held him but it was no use.  
  
The main force cannon at the front of the Sandrock burst into life sending a ferocious blast of energy at the other ship decimating it and it's crew in an instant. Trowa slumped against the man as the blast cleared and the vid-screen showed the debris that scattered the space where the cruiser had been only moments before.  
  
'Come on!'  
  
The man previously identified as Heero shoved him roughly from behind guiding him towards the door. Seeing no other alternative Trowa complied and allowed himself to be led from the bridge.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Part Two

Disclosure: I don't own them.I'll put them back just like I found them! Some of the terminology used in this fic is from the anime series Outlaw Star.unfortunately for me I don't own that either!  
  
Warnings: 3x4, AU, Angst, Adventure, Some Sap, Lime.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, I'm really glad you are enjoying the story! There's not really any yaoi in this chapter either I'm afraid (sorry), but it is coming I promise!  
  
Hoshi Kawakiri  
  
Part Two  
  
Trowa paced the length of his cell his footfalls creating a dull ringing sound as they hit the metal floor beneath them. Cell probably wasn't really the right word he reflected as he glanced around the room. Although sparse, it was comfortable and at least he wasn't restrained.  
  
The brunette had no idea how long he had been in the room alone. After Heero had locked him in, Trowa had spent some time gazing out at the scattered debris of his companion's ship until the pirate vessel had entered sub-ether drive. Watching the stars fly by at such a speed had always made Trowa feel queasy, so he had opted to pace his room instead.  
  
As he paced Trowa's emotions raced from almost unbearable grief and guilt for his part in his comrades' deaths, to ferocious anger and hatred against the men that had committed the act. Somewhere in between the two there was also confusion, what could these men possibly want with him?  
  
After what seemed an age there were voices outside the door to his room, and though too muffled to make out any specifics Trowa could tell the owner of one of the voices was the blonde captain.  
  
Trowa stopped pacing and leant up against the cold metallic side of the ship. The last thing he wanted was for it to look like he was intimidated by these men Trowa thought and he fixed a blank expression on his face as the door opened with a whoosh of pressurised air.  
  
The blonde stepped into the room before glancing back at the man in the doorway. 'I'll take it from here Wufei' he said, and the other man nodded silently before heading back down the corridor.  
  
Trowa's heart rate picked up; there was only the two of them now. He felt pretty sure he could overpower the smaller man, and if Trowa could get his weapon he might have a good chance of getting off the ship!  
  
The pirate fixed Trowa with a knowing look. 'Don't even think about trying to escape; even if you could get past me, which isn't likely, you'd be dead long before you reached an escape pod.' He smiled sardonically at Trowa, 'then again my crew might find it amusing to let you launch and get crushed in ether-space, either way it really isn't worth your while.'  
  
He fell silent for a moment before heading over to the side of the room and retrieving a chair, setting it in front of Trowa the blonde straddled it before pinning Trowa to the wall with his intense teal eyes. 'I would offer you a seat, but you wouldn't take it would you?'  
  
Trowa felt like he was drowning under the blonde's gaze, it was almost as if the man could see into his very soul rendering his cool exterior utterly useless. Wrenching his eyes away from the pirate's piercing gaze Trowa was amazed he managed to keep his voice steady when he spoke:  
  
'Just what exactly, is it that you want from me pirate?' He demanded his tone challenging.  
  
The blonde laughed merrily, 'want from you? Oh no prince.you have it all wrong. I don't want anything from you. I am merely delivering you as per my orders.' Though the pirate kept a nonchalant expression on his face Trowa didn't miss the flicker of uncertainty that flashed through his aqua eyes.  
  
Trowa smiled triumphantly, 'so if you're under orders to deliver me.you can hardly kill me now can you?' He pointed out blandly.  
  
This time the irritation the crossed the pirate's face was only too obvious, swinging one leg over the chair he stood up and advanced on Trowa pinning him to the side of the ship with a strength Trowa never would have guessed he could possess.  
  
'Don't push me prince' he hissed. 'Just because I have to deliver you, it does not mean I have to do so alive, you would do well to remember that!'  
  
Stepping back slightly the blonde took a deep breath before seeming to reign in his anger. Trowa fought to keep from smirking; the pirate's reaction had told him in no uncertain terms that the blonde did indeed have to deliver him alive. A fact, he did not seem particularly pleased about.  
  
Trowa's questioning seemed to have thrown the other man slightly and instead of returning to the chair the blonde began pacing the room much as Trowa had been doing before the blonde had entered it.  
  
Turning to the communication panel on the side of the wall the blonde heaved another calming breath before beginning. 'If you would be so kind as to join me please prince.' Trowa decided against antagonising the man any further and merely moved silently to stand next to him.  
  
'Thank you' the pirate murmured.  
  
'It will take another three days of traveling before we reach our destination. During that time you are under my protection so if there is anything you need, just ask.'  
  
'I need you to get me off this ship' Trowa muttered gaining a genuine laugh from the man beside him. Making no further comment on the request the pirate continued:  
  
'I'm afraid I can't permit you to leave this room for obvious reasons; meals will be brought to you. There isn't much in the way of entertainment on this ship, not like the cruisers you're used to I expect, but I will give you access to the information on the ship's database. You might find it interesting.'  
  
Trowa frowned, unsure of what the man meant by interesting. He felt no real gratitude for what the pirate was doing for him so he opted to stay silent instead of muttering empty thanks.  
  
Raising his voice slightly the blonde addressed the ship directly, 'Sandrock.'  
  
/Yes Quatre?/  
  
'Please enter Prince Trowa as having level 3 access rights, excluding communications and door access.' The room was silent for a moment before the ship's computer answered:  
  
/Are you sure that is wise?/  
  
The blonde scowled and muttered something unpleasant under his breath, 'why do you always have to argue? I did not ask if it was a good idea, I told you to do it!'  
  
Trowa had heard of the pirate's considerable technological prowess but this ship's artificial intelligence seemed to be eons ahead of anything else he had seen. His suspicions were confirmed when the ship answered, it's tone something like that of a sulky child.  
  
/I was only trying to help./ Teal eyes narrowed dangerously and the computer seemed to decide against arguing further. /Access rights cleared, restricted Level 3 access granted./  
  
'Why thank you Sandrock' the blonde muttered sarcastically before turning back to Trowa.  
  
'I have business to attend to prince, so I will leave you to decide if you want to make use of the information available to you or not.' The pirate began to make his way across to the door. As he was leaving though he gave a small moan and strode back into the room again.  
  
'Forgive me for being so rude,' he said, wincing slightly. 'I haven't made any attempt to introduce myself. Quatre Winner most feared captain in the galaxy and general dogsbody at your service!' The blonde grinned then, (an expression which made him look years younger) before bowing flippantly and marching back out of the room.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Trowa continued to watch the door for a few minutes. The pirate had the most complex personality of anyone he had ever met Trowa thought; and he recognised the danger almost immediately. The brunette quickly decided he would have to be very careful about how he acted around someone as unpredictable as Quatre.  
  
Still, he reflected; there was something about the way the blonde had spoken about his orders that made Trowa wonder just how loyal Quatre was to the pirate's cause. Finding out some more information on his captor might prove to be a good place to start Trowa decided. If there was unrest in the pirate's ranks, he would need as much information as he could possibly get if he was to use it to his advantage.  
  
Turning his attention back to the com-panel Trowa wondered again why Quatre had decided to give his access to the ship's database. Was the blonde merely playing with him he wondered, or was there something more to it?  
  
Deciding that there was really no way he could know Trowa moved forward to stand closer to the screen. If there something to the blonde's actions Trowa would need to be ready; and if Quatre was merely just playing with him? Well, at least it would kill time and stop him brooding on the events of earlier that day.  
  
'Sandrock?' Trowa said rather tentatively.  
  
/Yes Trowa?/  
  
'Are you able to display all available information on Quatre Winner?'  
  
/Affirmative/ came the response. /27 files found, please specify precise file./  
  
Trowa glanced down the list of files trying to decide which would be the most useful, 'Sandrock, display personal database file, 0001.'  
  
The computer was quiet for a moment before a picture of the blonde pirate flashed up onto the screen.  
  
/Quatre Raberba Winner: Rank - Captain, Vessel - Sandrock (Grappler Star Fighter), Age - 19, Height - 198cm, Weight./  
  
Trowa pulled the chair over from where Quatre had been sitting adopting the same position as the blonde and resting his chin on the back of the seat, this was going to take a while.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Part Three

Disclosure: I don't own them.I'll put them back just like I found them! Some of the terminology used in this fic is from the anime series Outlaw Star.unfortunately for me I don't own that either!  
  
Warnings: 3x4, 1+2+5, AU, Angst, Adventure, Some Sap, Lime.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for your reviews! I'm sorry it's been so long between updates!  
  
Yet again not much yaoi.please bear in mind that Quatre has just wiped Trowa's entire ship and crew, the way I see it it's going to take Trowa a while to get over that! There is a very small amount of 1+2+5 in this chapter though.just to tide you over ^_^ Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!  
  
HOSHI KAWAKIRI  
  
Part Three  
  
Trowa sighed.  
  
'Sandrock display database file 17.'  
  
/Affirmative. Displaying information./  
  
Sinking back into the chair Trowa tried to concentrate on the information that was flashing across the screen. He'd been staring at the monitor for hours and his vision was starting to blur. As of yet he'd found little information of any use, finding the database to be mainly occupied with information relating to Quatre's training and the occasional article on the blonde. It struck Trowa as odd that there was so little information on the pirate captain.  
  
A sudden noise outside his room broke him from his thoughts and he stood up as one of the other crewmen entered the room. Trowa recognised him as one of the men who had been in control room when he was first brought aboard the ship. Long chestnut hair was tired up in a braid and flapped merrily behind him as he walked.  
  
'Hungry?' he asked his eyes gleaming roguishly. Trowa nodded reluctantly, he felt dreadful for being hungry when he should be mourning his ship's crew, but his body seemed intent on betraying him.  
  
The pirate grinned and walked over to where Trowa stood. 'Quatre's decided you might want a walk so I thought we could eat in the refectory. Heero's not very happy about him letting you out, but he knows better then to try to argue, especially when Quatre's.' he trailed off his eyes growing worried. Shrugging slightly he continued:  
  
'I'm Duo by the way; well shall we go?'  
  
Trowa nodded again and they were about to leave when the pirate caught sight of the information on the view screen. His eyes narrowed. 'How did you get that?' he demanded.  
  
Trowa frowned, 'Quatre gave me access to it.'  
  
Duo's eyes were distrustful and he walked towards the monitor, 'Oi, Sandrock!'  
  
/Yes Duo?/  
  
'What's Trowa Barton's current status?'  
  
/Restricted Level Three access rights cleared./  
  
'What!'  
  
/I told Quatre it wasn't a good idea, but you know what he's like./ The computer's answer sounded slightly defensive.  
  
Duo growled, 'what the hell was he thinking? Oh man, Heero's just gonna love this!' Scowling at Trowa like it was his fault Duo made a curt gesture at the door, 'well come on then lets go!'  
  
Trowa walked silently down the dimly lit corridors, only too aware of the weapon trained on him from behind. Duo directed him into a small dining area where the two other crew members were waiting for them.  
  
Heero looked up as they entered assessing Trowa with a cool gaze before turning back to his meal.  
  
'Heero and Wufei,' Duo introduced the other pirates with a slight wave of his arm before motioning for Trowa to sit. The brunette did as he was told silently, his senses always alert for any information the may prove useful to him should he manage to get free.  
  
'Where's Quatre?' Duo asked glancing around the small room.  
  
'Interfacing with Sandrock,' Wufei answered quietly.  
  
Trowa watched the worried looks that passed between the three pirates and wondered what they were talking about. However much he wanted to ask them though, he would not allow them to think he had any interest in their conversation, and to that effect he kept his silence.  
  
Duo came over to Trowa and placed a tray in front of him, surveying the food briefly Trowa began to eat without a further glance towards the other men in the room.  
  
'Humpf, you're welcome' Duo muttered before sitting down beside Heero and laying his head on the other man's shoulder.  
  
'Quatre gave our 'guest' access to Sandrock's database' he said quietly and Trowa watched out of the corner of his eye as the other two men stiffened in their seats.  
  
'Do you think that means he's made his decision' Wufei asked. Duo shrugged, 'who knows, it's impossible to know what goes on in his head. For one his kind he manages to keep his thoughts surprisingly secret.'  
  
Trowa didn't miss the small nudge Heero gave the other man and the brief flicker of his eyes towards the Sasuine prince. Duo blanched slightly but managed to cover himself well, 'in any case,' he added 'I'm sure he'll let us know when he's ready.'  
  
After that the conversation turned more mundane as Duo entertained them with useless interstellar gossip and a seemly endless supply of crude and smutty tales. Much to his disgust Trowa couldn't help but like the charismatic and affable pirate; he was also finding it just as hard to dislike the other two men in the room with him.  
  
Heero, although stoic and severe on the outside, turned out to be much more then he seemed. The way the man's eyes softened slightly when he spoke to his companions and the occasional gentle caress directed at Duo who sat next to him set the pirate in a totally different light.  
  
Wufei was harder to read. Disciplined and thoughtful the man had the air of an intellectual, always precise in his views and ideals. The comments the man often made during some of Duo's more colourful stories also suggested a slightly judgemental persuasion, but somehow Trowa could not hold that against him.  
  
Indeed, he felt he could read these men well, and he understood their characters. He was thankful for that, as it made it easier to predict their actions, far easier then Quatre that was for sure.  
  
There was a definite sense of unwavering loyalty between the men and their leader, though Trowa could also tell that the men were worried about the blonde captain. Apart from Duo's small slip though, no more had been said as to the reason for their anxiety.  
  
Trowa was surprised to feel himself relaxing as their meal continued and he was downright astounded to hear himself laugh at some of Duo's more crude jokes. As hard as he tried to remind himself that he should hate these men, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.  
  
As a child Trowa had been told the usual stories of merciless and plundering pirates; who sought nothing more than their own wealth and power, and up until now he had had no reason for his opinions to deviate from the stereotype.  
  
The pained look in Quatre's eyes when he authorised the destruction of the imperial cruiser however did not fit the mould of a heartless and vindictive murderer. Complex and remote Quatre may be, but Trowa couldn't bring himself to think of the blonde as a bad person. Simply someone who seemed to hold too much responsibility and too great a burden for one so young.  
  
Trowa's thoughts were interrupted when Duo abruptly stopped talking and a cold silence pervaded the room. Trowa looked up to see Quatre enter and slump into the chair next to Wufei, laying his head on the table in front of him.  
  
'Quatre?' Heero asked softly.  
  
'Mmm?' The blonde looked up to see the worry in the faces of the other pirate's. Trowa carefully schooled his features to show none of the curiosity and anxiety he felt for the blonde's welfare.  
  
Quatre watched him for a moment and again Trowa had the feeling that the pirate was looking deep inside him and laying all his deepest feelings bare. Trowa glared back, angry that the blonde could see through him so easily and the pirate smiled slightly before turning his attention back to the others.  
  
'I'm fine thank you Heero, sorry to make you worry.'  
  
'So,' Duo started hesitantly, 'have you made your decision?'  
  
Quatre sighed. 'Yes' he said quietly.  
  
'And?'  
  
'We will head for the Magunac home planet, I have already contacted Rashid.'  
  
There was a brief silence until Wufei spoke, 'we're with you whatever path you choose, you know that don't you?' he said quietly.  
  
Quatre nodded, 'yes I know, and I am more grateful then I could ever express in words.'  
  
Heero stood up, his eyes looking suspiciously moist, 'well with the decision made we need to get to work. Your father will not let this go lightly.'  
  
Quatre grinned at them then, a sort of naughty school boy grin that made his face light up, dispelling the terrible weariness that had there only moments before. 'That I know only too well,' he said before rising from the table.  
  
Trowa had watched the abstract conversation with growing curiosity and apprehension. Quatre had obviously come to an important decision, but whether that decision boded well for him or not he didn't know.  
  
Quatre came around to Trowa's side of the table and laid a companionable hand on his shoulder. Instead of feeling annoyance by the gesture Trowa felt a gentle warmth spread though his body from the blonde's contact and had to fight very hard to prevent himself from leaning back into Quatre's touch.  
  
Quatre motioned for him to rise and Trowa followed the captain with no complaint. Once they had re-entered Trowa's room Trowa moved to sit on the small bed while Quatre moved the chair over and settled himself into it.  
  
The pirate seemed calmer now Trowa noticed, more in control. Quatre watched him quietly for a moment before sighing. 'I really have no idea how to explain this to you Trowa but I will do it as best as I can.'  
  
Nodding Trowa settled back against the wall and waited patiently for Quatre to gather his thoughts and begin.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Part Four

Disclosure: I don't own them; I'll put them back just like I found them! Some of the terminology used in this fic is from the anime series Outlaw Star; unfortunately for me I don't own that either!

Warnings: PG-13, 3x4, 1+2+5, AU, Angst, Adventure, Some Sap, Lime.

Notes: Apologies for such slow updates on this one guys! Thanks again for all your lovely comments!!! Also a big thanks to Anne for beta reading this for me ^_^

****

HOSHI KAWAKIRI

Part Four

Quatre sighed softly as he leant back in the cool hard-backed chair. Trowa kept silent while the pirate shut his eyes and brought his hand up to run it though blond hair, content to let Quatre gather his thoughts before he began.

'Did you find anything useful on the database?' Quatre asked.

Trowa shook his head. 'Not really…'

Quatre raised an eyebrow and sat forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, and his blue eyes fixed steadily on the man in front of him. 'Really…? You weren't looking very hard then were you?' he said, his tone slightly mocking.

Trowa's eyes narrowed as he thought back to the endless stream of useless information he had spent hours shifting though. 'Did you merely bring me here to play mind games, Quatre?' he hissed. 

The blond flushed slightly and lowered his head. 'No… I'm sorry, Trowa, forgive me. I suppose I'm just nervous, it tends to bring out some of my less agreeable personality traits.' 

Quatre gave him a shy smile then, and Trowa once again found that he couldn't really stay angry with the blond. Somewhere at the back of his brain though, doubt gnawed at him. Was Quatre truly sorry, or was this yet another form of manipulation and control?

Keeping his features neutral, Trowa didn't reply to the blond's apology, and merely waited silently. Disappointment and resignation flickered through aqua eyes. 'I don't expect you to trust me, Trowa, but I think…I think what I am doing…what I have done, is for the best.'

'My father is the leader of the space pirates, I presume you learned that much.' Quatre said and Trowa nodded an affirmative.

'There are many tales told of my people: their cunning, self-centred drive, cruelty…' Quatre got up from the chair and walked across to the window; he pressed his hand against the reinforced covering and sighed.

'Mostly these traits are propaganda, fabricated by politicians to inspire fear and loathing against my people. Most pirates are like my crew and myself, Trowa, you need to understand that.'

Trowa stood up a sudden surge of anger blazing through him. 'Just like you and your crew. Is that supposed to be encouraging? In case you've forgotten, I watched you order the death of over thirty men only hours ago, Quatre. I watched your crew carry out those orders and murder my friends! If anything that only proves what I've heard about pirates,' he shouted, fists clenched at his sides, as the anger and frustration that had been simmering just below the surface since his capture burst forth, and he finally lost control of his composure.

Deep down he didn't really believe what he was saying. The look on Quatre's face when he ordered the destruction of the cruiser had been more than enough evidence to support the blond's claim. 

However, lashing out at the closest available source was the only way Trowa could think of to deal with the towering grief and overwhelming confusion currently tearing though him.

Quatre sighed and turned to face him, the terrible weariness and grief etched across the blond's features causing Trowa's anger to begin to ebb. 

'I have done many things I'm not proud of, Trowa. Many people have been forced into eternal rest long before their time because of my actions, but…you have to try and understand why! Please…just hear me out; will you at least do that much?'

Slumping back on the bed, Trowa nodded silently. A torrent of conflicting emotions surged through him - anger and grief, confusion, fear, pity, respect. He felt as if someone had taken hold of his soul and was pulling it roughly in two opposite directions.

Quatre watched him sympathetically for a moment before coming back to sit down next to him on the bed. Laying a hand on the other man's shoulder, Quatre sighed as he felt Trowa stiffen under his touch. Removing his hand, Quatre sat back against the side of the ship, drawing his knees to his stomach and wrapping his arms around them.

'My father is a merciless man, Trowa. He seeks only power and control, a star system ruled by him would be a dark and horrific place to live. I-I can't allow him to do that…I just can't!'

Trowa looked over at the blond; Quatre's frame shook slightly, but there was an unwavering conviction in his eyes. 'I don't understand what you're trying to tell me…' he said quietly.

Quatre didn't meet his gaze. 'Have you heard of the planet Lyvius, Trowa?' he asked.

Trowa nodded slowly. 'Legends, rumours…nothing much more. They have no contact with the outside world and forbid other races from landing on the planet.'

'Do you know anything else?'

'Only that the legends of my people say that they have a gift for future sight, and that they use Tao magic.'

Quatre nodded. 'That much is true. The planet is protected from outsiders by a magical force field that keeps the planet hidden. Only the Maganac soldiers from the planet Sitaiox know where the planet is located; they have protected the people of Lyvius for millennia.'

Trowa stiffened slightly. 'How could you know that?'

'Many centuries ago Lyvius went through a period of change and growth. Many young people believed that shutting the world off from outsiders was wrong and that Lyvian magic could be used to heal many ills throughout the universe.'

'To this end the grand council agreed to open up trade negotiations with a nearby planet and lowered the protection barrier to allow them to pass. However information concerning this meeting was leaked to the Space Pirates and they used the opportunity to invade the planet.'

'The Lyvian people are not warriors, and although they drove off the original pirate attack they knew that it would only be a matter of time before the pirates returned with more troops and took the planet for their own.'

Quatre's eyes grew distant for a moment and Trowa winced at the naked pain that swam through those green-blue depths. 'The council negotiated a peace treaty with the pirates. It was agreed that Lyvius would not be attacked again and it's location would be kept a secret; however this freedom was bought at a terrible cost.'

'There are many levels of magic users within Lyvius; revered above all others though are those with future sight. Very few oracles are born to the Lyvian people and such true seeing had always been treated with the utmost respect and care.' 

'What the Pirate's demanded was that a female oracle be sent from Lyvius to wed the Kotei, and that this would continue throughout time so that the pirates would always have the power of future sight on their side. Eventually the Lyvians agreed to this, with the condition that Maganac guardians were allowed to stay with her.'

Quatre hung his head, his voice so quiet when he spoke that Trowa had to move closer to even hear him. 'My mother was sent from Lyvius to wed my father and uphold the Lyvian's end of the treaty. She was hauled away from her family and her people to serve a demon of a man.'

The blond lifted his head and caught Trowa's gaze. The brunet felt tears well in his eyes as he saw the depth of Quatre's grief and hatred. 'Serving a man like my father destroyed her both in body and in spirit. She battled on for my sake but a few years ago it all proved to much.'

'W-what happened?' Trowa asked quietly, completely captivated by Quatre's story.

'She died…' Quatre answered simply before looking away.

'How…?' Trowa breathed. He knew he shouldn't ask…but for some reason he just had to.

Quatre was quiet for a moment. 'She just gave up, Trowa. She stopped eating, speaking…she would just sit in the same chair every day, getting weaker and weaker until finally her body didn't have the strength to continue.'

'I hate my father for what he did to her…for what he does to me…'

Trowa laid a hand on the blond's shoulder. 'What do you mean?'

'When my father lost my mother he was so angry…not because he loved her, but because he had lost her power. He was in the process of demanding a new bride when I had my first vision.'

Trowa started and his hand tightened around Quatre's shoulder. 'When y-you what?'

Quatre smiled then, but it was a self-mocking smile that brought a fresh wave of pity surging through the brunet. 'Once my father knew I also possessed my mother's talent he began to look at me with a new interest. He'd always seen me as a failure, too soft hearted to ever make a competent leader.'

'Once he found out that I was useful to him though, things began to change. He gave me Sandrock. I think it's the only gift he's ever given me.' He sighed in frustration. 

****

'I was so naïve, Trowa. I just refused to see why he was doing these things for me. I was so glad to have Father finally paying some attention to me that I didn't even stop to think why!'

'Before I knew what was happening I had taken my mother's place as the pirates' oracle. It was only then I learnt the depth of my father's cruelty…'

Quatre broke off as a piercing alarm began to sound throughout the ship and the craft jolted to a standstill. Swearing, Quatre leaped to his feet, Trowa following only seconds afterwards.

'What's happening?' Trowa asked.

Quatre shook his head. 'I don't know…we need to get to the bridge, follow me.'

Trowa obeyed as they set off through the ship making their way quickly through Sandrock's dull grey hallways before stepping out onto the bridge. Trowa took up an unobtrusive place at the back of the bridge as Quatre hurried forward to where Heero, Duo and Wufei stood.

'What's going on?' Quatre demanded as he walked up to them.

'We just dropped out of sub-ether…' Duo said '…and we have guests.'

Trowa's gaze followed Quatre's as the blond looked out of Sandrock's view-screen. The ship in front of them was much the same size as Sandrock, the long metallic arms at the front qualified it as another grappler ship.

Quatre took a deep breath. 'Open communications.'

Wufei moved to the side of the command bridge and flipped some switches, before nodding to Quatre. Trowa watched as a light-screen flashed up at the front of the bridge. The image of an attractive blonde woman flashed onto the screen, and as she smiled at them, Trowa felt a shiver run down his spine.

'Quatre, so good to see you!' 

'Why are you here, Dorothy?'

'Your father sent me to ensure that you returned home safely that's all.' She smiled innocently at them. It reminded Trowa of an old Earth story his mother had once told him…of how the wolf smiled at Red Riding Hood when she asked her 'grandmother' why her teeth were so big. Quatre seemed to feel the same way and his eyes narrowed.

'I'm flattered by my father's kindness, Dorothy, but I am quite capable of completing this mission on my own,' he snarled.

Duo gave a small moan from where he stood over the ship's radar. 'Quatre…three more grappler ships coming out of sub-ether directly behind us.'

Quatre's shoulders slumped slightly and Trowa saw a flash of victory pass across the blonde woman's face.

'Well…Quatre, I assume you won't do anything stupid…especially considering the cargo you carry.'

The blonde captain sighed. 'No, Dorothy…not this time.'

'Excellent. Well then we should get going. Your father will not be impressed if you're any later then you already are. Have your trained monkey's plot a course and speed to follow us and we'll be off!'

Quatre's gaze flicked to Trowa's for a second and the brunet could read the apology in them. Then turning to Heero, the blond sighed.

'Do what she says, Heero, match speed and heading. I guess we'll be returning home…'

TBC… 


	6. Part Five

Disclosure: I don't own them; I'll put them back just like I found them! Some of the terminology used in this fic is from the anime series Outlaw Star; unfortunately for me I don't own that either!

Warnings: PG-13, 3x4, 1+2+5, AU, Angst, Adventure, Some Sap, Lime.

A/N: Thanks again for all the nice feedback everyone! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Die Spitze: Trowa's power doesn't so much come for his social standing, but from influences he will gain as the story progresses. I can't be more specific without giving away some of the storyline…sorry! Hopefully things will become clearer as the story progresses.

As always a great big thank you to Anne for beta reading this for me!!!

****

HOSHI KAWAKIRI

Part Five

'…We could try outrunning them.' Duo said dubiously. 'Or just take them on in direct combat…I'm sure Sandrock would cope.' Trowa followed the pirate's gaze as it flicked towards Quatre.

'Then again perhaps we should have Wufei and Heero dress in bikinis and do the hula on the ship's hull? Would that be a good idea, Quatre?' Duo asked, once again receiving no response. He sighed and raised his voice, 'Oi, Quatre!'

The blond jumped slightly and turned to face the braided pirate. 'Sorry Duo, what?' 

'I said, do you think that would be a good idea?' Duo repeated.

'Hmmm, yes. I think so…' Quatre said, his expression once again distant.

Duo smirked. 'Well you heard him boys! Hop to it.' 

Wufei muttered something unsavoury under his breath and moved to stand next to the blond captain. He passed his hand in front of Quatre's face and his eyes narrowed as the blond gave no reaction to the movement. 'Quatre?' he questioned softly, his expression becoming more concerned as once again there was no answer.

'What's going on?' Trowa asked as he moved towards where Quatre and Wufei stood.

'He's going into a trance,' Wufei responded as he took hold of Quatre's arm. 'Trowa, would you please assist me?' the pirate asked motioning for Trowa to take Quatre's other arm. 

Nodding, the brunet moved next to Quatre and caught his arm, sliding his own arm around the blond's waist as Quatre leant against him. Something felt very right with Quatre leaning against him like that Trowa thought, and he had to forcefully shove aside the confusing emotions he felt rising as he held the pirate captain against him. 

'Somehow I always miss the signs,' Duo said uneasily as he watched Trowa and Wufei help Quatre across the room.

Heero moved over to the other pirate and placed an arm around his shoulders. 'It's not your fault,' he said quietly. 'I don't think even Quatre knows when it's going to happen.'

Duo sighed. 'Well, we'll hold the fort here while you get Quatre comfortable,' he said to Wufei and Trowa.

Wufei nodded in agreement as he and Trowa led Quatre through the door from the bridge. 'I need to get back to the bridge as soon as possible,' Wufei said as they walked down the dimly lit corridor. 'I am going to leave Quatre in your care; I believe I can trust you to do this.' 

Trowa inclined his head. 'I'll do what I can. I know that he isn't my enemy, I won't do anything to hurt him.'

'You won't need to do anything except stay calm and let him feel that you are there,' Wufei said. Catching the confused look that crossed the Sasuine prince's face he continued. 'Quatre does not yet have full control of his powers. Sometimes he has difficulty breaking the visions; having someone there he can anchor himself to makes this easier for him.'

Trowa didn't really understand but he nodded anyway as they passed through another door into what he guessed must be Quatre's quarters. He helped Wufei to get the blond onto the bed and then hovered beside it, completely at a loss as to what he should do.

'Sit next to him,' Wufei instructed and Trowa complied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 'Good, now just keep your thoughts calm and grounded. Sometimes it helps to just catalogue what you see around you.'

Trowa frowned. 'I don't understand.'

'It helps to keep your mind clear and gives Quatre a sense of where he should be returning to. Just try and build up a picture of the room in your mind. Also, a physical connection helps, so try to keep skin to skin contact with him.' Wufei said. 

Nodding, Trowa slipped his hand into Quatre's. 'Ok. What if something happens?' he asked.

'Don't worry, Sandrock will be monitoring him. If there is anything to worry about we'll know about it.' Wufei replied.

Trowa looked down at the blond pirate beside him. Quatre's eyes were open, but they were wide and unseeing. Occasionally he would mutter something under his breath, but it was in a language Trowa couldn't understand, so it gave the brunet no indication of what Quatre was seeing.

Moving back towards the exit, Wufei stopped in the doorway and looked back into the room. 'Do you think you can handle it?' he asked.

Trowa nodded. 'We'll be fine,' he said. 'You don't have to worry.'

Wufei sighed and Trowa saw a great weariness in his eyes that he hadn't noticed before. 'I always worry…' the pirate said softly, before glancing once more at Quatre and then exiting the room.

Touched by the pirate's obvious devotion to his captain, Trowa looked down at the blond on the bed beside him. Leaning over he gently brushed the stray hairs from Quatre's face. 'Do you know how much they care about you?' he wondered out loud. 'No less then you care about them I suppose,' he said, and he wondered at the flash of jealousy that surged through him.

It wasn't that surprising, he decided. He had very few real friends, and he had never felt the depth of camaraderie the pirate crew enjoyed. He saw very little of his own family. His mother was dead, and his father was always too busy to waste time in taking care of the younger of his two children. 

Trowa's sister was being trained in the politics and responsibilities needed for ruling Sasuine after their father died so, although she saw as much of her brother as she could, it was never for very long. Used to living a privileged, but lonely existence, Trowa envied the deep connection that the pirates shared. 

But this self-pitying wasn't helping, Trowa told himself angrily. Wufei had told him to keep his mind calm and focused, reminiscing on what he did or did not have was not going to be of any help to Quatre.

Taking a deep breath, Trowa began to look around at his surroundings. He felt a bit silly as he began to catalogue his way around the small room. 'OK,' he said softly to himself. 'There's a small table next to the bed, above it is an old star chart…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa sighed as he began to run through the contents of the room for the fourth time. He must have been sitting next to the blond for nearly an hour and bar the occasional murmuring, Quatre had made no sound and had not moved an inch since they had entered the room. Trowa was now listing the objects in his head, pretty much from memory, but he was beginning to find it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

The silence that pervaded through the room was eerie, and Trowa discovered a newfound respect for Wufei. The pirate must have an extremely disciplined mind to be able to do this for any real length of time and Trowa regretted not asking him how long Quatre's trances usually lasted for.

He didn't have to wonder for long though. Trowa was just settling in to once again recounting the furniture in the room, when he felt Quatre tense beside him. Glancing down Trowa watched with growing concern as the blond began to shudder violently. 'Quatre?' he asked, barely managing to mask the panic he could feel building in him. The blond didn't answer. Sweat was forming across his forehead and his breathing was coming in quick, short gasps.

'Sandrock!' Trowa called out.

/Yes, Trowa?/ the ship replied in its cool, mechanical voice.

'What's happening to Quatre? Is he alright?' Trowa asked.

The ship was silent for a moment before replying. /Vital signs are stable. Pulse and respiration are slightly increased, but within acceptable parameters. Do you wish for a more detailed analysis?/

'No. Is this normal?' Trowa said.

/I do not understand your question, Trowa. Please clarify./

'Does this usually happen?' Trowa swept his hand over Quatre's shivering figure, his voice tight.

/Not always…/

Trowa sighed in exasperation. 'But this is nothing to worry about, right?'

/Correct. Breaking a vision can be difficult without proper training. Quatre sometimes has trouble with it. Would you like me to call one of the others?/ The ship asked. 

'No,' Trowa said quickly. 'I can handle it.'

/Acknowledged./ The ship replied.

Trowa turned his attention back to Quatre and took hold of the blond's other hand, forcing himself to keep his thoughts on the room around him. But it was becoming increasingly demanding as he felt the other man trembling beneath him. Trowa could feel his concentration slipping, and he desperately tried to hang on to his calm demeanour. 

He felt utterly powerless, lost in a world that he had no idea how to live in. Everything had happened so fast. He had been kidnapped from his people, had watched them die at the hands of men who were now trying to help him, yet they had also been captured. 

Trowa had no idea where he was going, what the pirates wanted with him, who he could trust… He was lost and afraid and he could see no way he would come out of this situation alive.

'Trowa?' The soft voice caused the brunet to jump and pull his hands free of Quatre's. The blond was studying him with an expression of sympathy and understanding. He reached up and placed a shaking hand on Trowa's shoulder. 'I know it's hard,' he whispered. 'Just try and hang on, I'll take care of things. I promise.'

Trowa nodded silently and resisted the urge to place his hand over Quatre's. To tell him how scared he was. To make him promise that he wouldn't leave him. 'Are you ok?' he said instead.

Quatre smiled at him and shifted to sit up. 'A little dizzy,' he said passing his hand across his face, 'but other than that yes, I'm ok.' The blond leant back against the wall and sighed, letting his hand fall from Trowa's shoulder. 'How long have I been out?' he asked.

'About an hour,' Trowa replied.

Quatre swore under his breath and ran his hands through his hair. 'We need to get back to the bridge,' he said shortly, motioning for Trowa to move so he could climb off the bed.

Swallowing his questions Trowa complied and trailed after the blond as Quatre strode purposefully towards the ship's bridge. Quatre's disposition gave nothing away as to what he might have seen in his vision, and Trowa was loath to ask the blond directly. He was still unsure as to how Quatre would react to such a personal question, so he decided to stay silent.

As they entered the bridge the other three pirates stood up and Duo strode over to place a hand on Quatre's shoulder. 'How are you feeling?' he asked softly.

A flicker of irritation passed across Quatre's expression, but he hid it quickly. 'Fine, Duo, thank you.' He turned his attention to Wufei. 'Status?'

'No change,' Wufei replied. 'Dorothy hasn't made any further attempts to communicate. Sandrock has scanned the other ships - they've had their weapons upgraded. Your father has thought this through thoroughly…it is unlikely that we will be able to best them in a fight. Even with Sandrock's superior intelligence, we are just too heavily overpowered.'

Quatre nodded and his brow knitted in concentration. 'We need to get a message to Rashid. Duo…'

'Yes, Quatre?' Duo replied.

'I need you to fix it so we can piggy-back a message to Rashid on the next transmission from Dorothy's ship. Is that possible?' Quatre asked.

'Sure thing, no problem,' Duo said and swung back into his seat, his fingers flying across the controls as he saw to Quatre's request.

Trowa sensed that the other men were as anxious to hear of Quatre's vision as he was, but it seemed that they were also afraid to ask the blond what he had seen. Trowa wondered why Quatre hadn't shared what he had seen with them. He wondered if it was normal for the blond to keep his visions to himself, or if there was some reason why Quatre was not telling them.

The blond was distracted, of that much Trowa was certain. Something that Quatre had seen had spooked the pirate captain and had once again brought his harsh and aloof attitude to the surface. The blond had not even thanked Trowa for looking after him, and although Quatre had proved to be a volatile and dangerous man, so far he had been courteous to a fault. 

Duo's voice broke Trowa's thoughts. 'Ok, we're all set. I'm picking up numerous messages being sent from Dorothy's ship, if we're going to do this, we need to do it now.'

Quatre nodded and stepped up to the small view screen next to Duo's console. 'Ok, start transmitting.'

The pirate's face was calm and composed as he began to speak rapidly in what, Trowa thought, was the same language that Quatre had been speaking in earlier. 

Trowa moved over to stand next to Wufei. 'What language is he speaking?' he asked softly. 

'Lyvian,' the pirate answered shortly.

Falling silent, Trowa turned his attention to Quatre. The blond finished talking quickly and then made a curt gesture across his throat, indicating that Duo should terminate the transmission.

'What now?' Heero asked.

Quatre shrugged, and made his way across the bridge towards the exit. 'Get some sleep,' the blond replied tersely.

'Ah…Quatre?' Duo said uncertainly.

'Yes, Duo?'

'Umm…about your vision…' Duo sounded very nervous.

'It's of no importance,' Quatre snapped. 'If you need me I'll be in my quarters.' Then without any further comment he left the bridge.

Trowa didn't miss the apprehensive looks that shot between the other pirates but none of them made any move to follow Quatre. Deciding there was really very little that he could do, Trowa moved to the observation screen at the front of the bridge. Staring out into the cold void of space, Trowa suppressed a shudder as he thought of what was to come… 

TBC…


End file.
